L'éveil de la Rose
by LaPetiteBulle
Summary: Quand il posait le regard sur elle, il se disait que ce qui lui avait manqué c'était juste la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Et elle était là, alors que son esprit ne renfermait pas de souvenirs, pas avant lui, pas avant leur rencontre. C'était peut-être ce qui le soulageait car dans sa tête l'opposé grondait.


Bon matin !

Cet OS n'était absolument pas prévu mais je n'ai rien pu empêcher quand je me suis mise à l'écrire d'un coup. Vraiment pas. Logiquement j'étais censée faire totalement autre chose. Je n'ai aucune résistance face à mes personnages.

D'ailleurs, cet OS s'étalera finalement sur plusieurs chapitres, une petite dizaine d'après mes plans. Parce qu'il reste bien trop de choses à exploiter et que je sais que ce n'est pas du tout la fin de l'histoire, je ne me sens pas du tout comme si c'était achevé. Et je pense que ce sera pareil pour vous.

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la Grande Guerre.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Ce chapitre fait 3.821 mots.

* * *

 _La marque du temps, n'est pas toujours un soulagement._

 **1**

Le vent soufflait très fort, au dehors de cette maison, dans le Londres moldu, qu'Harry partageait en colocation avec Travis, depuis deux ans. Son colocataire qui ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier l'empêchait de trop y penser et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Cela lui permettait de faire le vide, de s'installer dans une routine, certes ennuyante, mais qui n'avait aucun lien avec un monde dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Son travail dans un restaurant du coin ne le rendait pas riche, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir vivre convenablement. Et cela lui allait.

Le seul lien qu'il avait gardé de son ancienne vie, c'était ses deux amis. Hermione et Ron qui venaient lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Cependant, cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement car il supportait de moins en moins de les entendre parler du monde magique.

Il avait complètement enterré et renié cette partie de lui. Ce n'était pas pour que ce monde vienne lui sauter à la figure comme une claque sur la joue à chaque fois qu'il se _risquait_ à les voir.

Il était dans sa chambre, au premier. La maison était très ancienne et donnait sur une forêt à l'arrière. Elle était petite, un peu vieille, mais il l'aimait bien. Depuis la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, il ne voyait cependant pas cette forêt car la pièce était du côté de la maison qui donnait sur leur rue. Il était assis juste en face de celle-ci, dans une chaise en bois brut, qui grinçait quand il osait bouger et donnait l'impression de vouloir s'écrouler sous son poids. Il regardait dehors. C'était au tout début mois de janvier, à quelques jours du commencement de la nouvelle année, durant lequel il n'avait rien fait de particulier.

Dehors, il pleuvait. Les arbres se déchaînaient, sans pouvoir résister à la force de la tempête. Et celui qui était juste devant sa fenêtre envoya ses branches contre sa vitre, faisant sursauter Harry qui était perdu dans des pensées bien sombres.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour que les cauchemars et les souvenirs arrêtent de s'accrocher à lui, rien n'y faisait. Il avait toujours ce genre de moment, où n'ayant rien envie d'accomplir en dehors d'occuper son lit ou regarder par la fenêtre ; tout _ça_ lui explosait en tête. Et dans ces moments il rentrait dans un état catatonique qui effrayait Travis, qui ne comprenait évidemment pas.

Les souvenirs de la Grande Guerre le poursuivait et une fois que tout s'était arrêté, cette dernière n'avait pourtant pas quitté une seule seconde sa mémoire.

Un mouvement au loin attira son attention et il repéra la jeune rousse qui avançait, passant tous les soirs devant leur maison. Il avait pris l'habitude de la regarder à force. Il détailla sa tenue, cette activité l'occupant pendant quelques secondes, concentrant son esprit sur autre chose que ses pensées qui le torturaient.

Il se demandait pourquoi exactement il n'arrivait pas à retrouver une vie normale, Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas eu autant de mal. Mais lui n'y arrivait pas.

 _Peut-être parce que je n'ai personne à qui m'accrocher_ , se dit-il sans quitter l'inconnue du regard.

Cette réflexion l'envoya directement à ses souvenirs de Ginny et un rire douloureux le prit alors qu'une image de son corps sans vie le saisit. Son souffle se coupa avant de repartir d'une façon instable et saccadée. Il porta sa main à son torse et appuya. Ses images étaient toujours les pires à revivre quand elles le traversaient sans scrupule. Parfois il se demandait exactement pourquoi on l'avait proclamé héro de guerre. Après tout, il avait peut-être arrêté Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas uniquement fait cela. Lui aussi avait dû tuer des gens pendant cette guerre. N'auraient-ils pas dû l'envoyer à Azkaban ?

La jeune femme était maintenant presque hors de sa vue et il la fixa jusqu'à ce que son corps disparaisse complètement devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle avait pris un virage à la fin de la rue. Il s'était découvert une passion pour le fait d'observer les gens.

 _Psychopathe,_ se sermonna-t-il sans grand enthousiasme, une bonne d'ose de sarcasme dans la voix _._

Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas finis comme ça. Reclus du monde, enfermé avec ses pensées douteuses. Coincé à vivre par procuration en épiant les gens car il avait trop peur de sortir et de péter une durite devant des personnes sans intérêt pour lui et qui le prendraient pour un fou.

 _Sûrement qu'ils auraient une bonne raison, Harry_ , pensa-t-il. _D'ailleurs, se parler à soi-même ne doit pas être un signe très réputé pour confirmer sa san_ _té mentale,_ reprit-il juste après.

Il se moqua de lui-même sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux, se disant que la voix qu'il avait pris dans sa tête ressemblait bien trop à celle d'Hermione pour son propre bien. Cela pouvait bien faire des jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute et il avait la gorge sèche.

Parfois le temps qu'il avait passé à Poudlard lui semblait être tellement irréel et loin. Comme si tout cela appartenait à une précédente vie et non à sa jeunesse. Il avait tout juste vingt-quatre ans ce n'était pas si loin pourtant. Mais il était un homme tellement différent qu'il n'y croyait pas. Il se serait sûrement convaincu d'avoir rêvé toute cette histoire si Hermione et Ron ne faisaient pas encore parti de sa vie.

Il avait presque la tête qui tournait et un sentiment terrible d'oppression lui prenait la poitrine, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé.

* * *

Quand son réveil sonna ce matin-là, il se mit en position assise, luttant contre sa tête qui tournait et la nausée qui le prenait. Il n'avait absolument rien bu pourtant. Il était épuisé par ses nuits où fermer l'œil était si difficile.

Avant, quand il avait encore une vie sociale stable et qu'il ne se parlait pas à lui-même ; il aurait volontiers passé tout son temps à dormir. Maintenant il fuyait pratiquement son lit tant le moment du sommeil était un calvaire intenable. Il se leva brutalement et se précipita dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. L'odeur de vomis remplit rapidement la petite pièce presque entièrement blanche, lui donnant encore plus la nausée. La douleur lui brûlait la cage thoracique, l'estomac et l'œsophage alors que ce second cherchait à se vider sans comprendre qu'il l'était déjà. Harry, luttant contre les spasmes gênants, avait les doigts crispés sur la cuvette, comme si la serrer lui donnait l'impression d'être moins seul. Moins enfoncé dans cette solitude et cette relation glauque qu'il avait avec ses souvenirs qui le hantaient chaque seconde. Des secondes qu'il trouvait décidément interminables, bien trop longues et nombreuses à son goût.

Le moindre bruit avait déserté la pièce alors qu'il relevait la tête et se levait pour se retenir au lavabo immaculé. Il abattit son regard sur le drap qui recouvrait le miroir. Il ne supportait pas de se voir. Il devait sûrement avoir une tête qui ferait reculer Tom Jedusor de peur. Mal rasé, sûrement, le regard hagard et cerné, certainement.

 _Probablement rouge aussi_ , rajouta-t-il mentalement en sentant une larme coulée au coin de son œil droit qui reflétait son état de fatigue qui était aussi bien mentale que physique.

L'état de ses cheveux devait être catastrophique mais c'était peut-être la seule chose qui ne changeait pas tant que ça par rapport à celui qu'il était _avant_.

Il se décida à se préparer. Il allait être en retard. C'était lundi. Il entreprit d'abord de se laver les dents en prenant sur lui et en arrachant le drap sur la glace.

Quand il aperçut son reflet, qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant presque deux semaines consécutives, il dut s'empêcher de rire ironiquement en remarquant que c'était presque pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La brosse à dent dans la bouche, il soupira d'épuisement et d'agaçant, envoyant du dentifrice sur le miroir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en regardant la tâche. _Génial._ Il cracha puis se rinça la bouche, savourant, avec un air très idiot, qui lui donnait presque envie de retourner dans son lit, la sensation de fraîcheur dans sa bouche.

Il décida de ne pas se raser en s'inspectant dans son reflet.

 _Au moins je n'ai pas l'air d'un gamin._

Finalement il abandonna sa projection en face de lui puis sauta dans la douche. Appréciant l'eau sur ses muscles noués il ferma les yeux, alors que l'eau presque froide le réveillait doucement et qu'il se forçait à se détendre et à ne pas crisper son corps sous la température.

Il avait oublié de payer sa facture. Mais heureusement, il n'était pas frileux.

 _Les vacances ne me réussissent vraiment pas, c'est un miracle que je sois encore vivant_ , s'exaspéra-t-il en sortant de la cabine de douche, s'enroulant dans une serviette de bain bleu claire. Il jeta un œil au désordre dans sa chambre et à la chaise sur laquelle il avait pratiquement passé tout son temps, observant les gens passés. Il secoua la tête désespéré posant ses yeux verts sur son réveil qui indiquait sept heures et demi.

 _-_ Parfait je vais le rater _,_ murmura-t-il sarcastiquement, fronçant un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'il venait de prononcer cette phrase à voix haute, avec sa voix enroué et rauque.

Il contourna son lit encore défait en s'habillant, abandonnant l'idée de le faire maintenant puis attrapa ses clés et son manteau vert foncé respectivement sur la table de nuit à droite de son lit et sur la chaise juste à côté de cette dernière. Il sortit de la pièce presque heureux de la quitter. Puis descendit les escaliers de la façon la plus silencieuse et discrète dont il était capable.

Travis dormait encore, il n'avait pas cours le lundi.

Il passa la porte d'entrée de leur maison, en s'enfonçant à la va-vite son bonnet gris clair sur la tête, la referma derrière lui avant d'insérer sa clé dans la serrure. Il la verrouilla à double tour avant de tourner la poignée ronde de sa main droite pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas, puis Harry attrapa son parapluie de sa deuxième main dans le panier en osier à côté de la porte. Il ne s'était pas encore retourné pour regarder le temps, mais le bruit qu'il entendait ne trompait pas. Il pleuvait, encore.

Il mit son manteau d'hiver sur ses épaules puis ouvrit son parapluie d'un noir terne et le plaça au-dessus de sa tête.

Il marcha en silence avant de regarder sa montre en soupirant. Heureusement que l'arrêt n'était pas loin d'ici. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à courir pour ne pas rater le bus qui allait l'emmener gentiment à son lieu de travail.

Le ciel était encombré de nuage qui semblait narguer Harry qui tenait son parapluie fermement et claquant des dents, marchant à une allure rapide mais sans pour autant se presser. Le froid et la pluie ne le dérangeaient pas. Et il devait bien admettre que le fait d'arriver en retard non plus. En vérité il y avait peu de choses qui le préoccupait vraiment maintenant. Il avait parfois l'impression de se ficher de tout ce qui l'entouraient. En dehors de ses amis.

Quand il put enfin apercevoir à quelques mètres de lui au tournant, son arrêt, où était inscrit en noir "University" il prit une grande inspiration, découragé : il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui finalement.

Il vérifia que sa carte pour les transports en commun était bien à sa place, puis attendit son bus, refermant son parapluie puisqu'il était abrité par le toit de l'arrêt. Il s'assit, ils n'étaient pas nombreux à cette heure-ci, à cet arrêt, aujourd'hui, ce qui était assez rare. Habituellement Harry devait se battre pour ne pas souffler d'ennui en observant les jeunes étudiants autour de lui qui discutaient entre eux ou bien qui, la plupart du temps, étaient enfermés dans leur monde, de la musique aux oreilles. Un peu comme lui finalement, la musique en plus.

Il se demandait parfois ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Ginny n'était pas morte. En réalité, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner qu'elle ne se serait certainement pas terminé comme ça. Elle aurait été avec lui pour l'épauler et peut-être que ses souvenirs auraient fini par arrêter de le démanger au point de ne plus supporter le moindre contact avec tous ce qui pouvaient le ramener à cette période. Cela incluait beaucoup de choses.

Il ne s'était pas servi de la magie une fois en deux ans. Parfois, il pouvait la sentir s'agiter au fond de lui mais à chaque fois que cela arrivait, sa réaction était pire que la précédente.

Il releva la tête pour ne plus fixer le sol silencieusement, s'apercevant que son bus était devant lui et avait déjà les portes ouvertes. Il se leva du banc et se précipita à l'intérieur. Soupirant d'agacement en remarquant qu'il aurait pu le rater à cause de ses rêveries inutiles. Il chercha une borne du regard, en repéra une non loin de lui. Il passa sa carte par-dessus entendant le son le prévenant que celle-ci était validée et le trajet pris en compte. Harry s'assit sur le premier siège libre qui tomba sous ses yeux. Il rencontra furtivement les yeux de son voisin, un enfant d'une quinzaine d'années qui le scrutait d'une façon dont la discrétion aurait effrayé n'importe qui ; sauf Harry, qui s'en fichait éperdument. Il tourna la tête en l'ignorant, collant son regard sur la vitre juste à sa gauche. Il regarda le paysage d'effiler sans prêter attention aux personnes autour de lui.

Alors qu'il se sentait bercé par son moyen de transport, ses yeux se fermèrent presque sans son consentement, il secoua la tête. Il avait toujours la fâcheuse tendance à réussir enfin à s'endormir quand c'était tout sauf le bon moment. Il se retourna plus qu'agacer pour fixer une adolescente dont la musique, qui explosait dans ses écouteurs, lui fit se demander par quel étrange moyen était-ce possible qu'elle n'ait pas encore fini totalement sourde.

Il ne touchait peut-être plus à la magie, mais il n'était pas non plus très attiré par les appareils hautement modernes et sophistiqués de son époque. Son vieux Nokia incassable en était bien la preuve, surtout pour le peu qu'il s'en servait. Quand le bus ralentit et qu'il reconnut son arrêt il se leva et se dirigea directement vers la première porte qui se trouva à sa portée.

Une fois dehors, l'air froid envahit ses poumons alors qu'un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Le plus sereinement qu'il pouvait Harry se dirigea lentement vers le restaurant où il travaillait.

* * *

En fin de journée, encore plus épuisé que le matin même par toute cette fatigue accumulée, il faillit rater son arrêt en s'endormant pratiquement dans le bus.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans ce genre de situation, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement qu'une fois dans son lit, il aurait un mal de chien à réussir à dormir.

Comme si son corps avec besoin de dormir seulement quand il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Comme dans le bus ou bien en faisant la vaisselle au travail, en servant un client, trois assiettes remplies de nourritures dans les bras.

Quand il passa la porte de sa chambre après avoir remarqué que Travis n'était pas chez eux, il regarda le désordre qui depuis ce matin n'avait absolument pas évolué et soupira une énième fois en se jetant presque dans son lit, sans aucune délicatesse. Sans enlever ses chaussures et sans prendre le temps, exactement comme ce matin et ce midi, de manger. La faim lui tiraillait le ventre mais il était trop épuisé pour bouger. Il était presque sûr que son état extrême de fatigue ne laisserait cette nuit aucun choix à son esprit et le ferait gentiment dormir comme jamais depuis des siècles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles il n'avait pas bougé du tout, son souffle se calma enfin et s'alourdit, en même temps que son cœur ralentissait. Un spasme fit bouger sa main doucement sur le matelas, signe de son état qui frôlait les portes si douces et attrayantes d'un sommeil dont il manquait tant.

Sans même y penser, il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé par la fenêtre. Ne se rendant compte ni du fait que la jeune femme n'était pas passée à l'heure habituelle ni de la scène quelques heures plus tard qui se joua à quelques mètres de lui.

* * *

Il pleuvait énormément à l'extérieur de la maison. La rue entière n'était éclairée que par la faible lumière blanche que dégageaient les quelques lampadaires présents. Il y en avait peu et ils ne permettaient pas réellement de distinguer les alentours dans la pénombre obscure qui avait pris d'assaut le lieu.

Le silence régnait dans cet endroit sombre, il était si oppressant et palpable que l'on aurait pu l'effleurer du bout des doigts. _Elle_ aurait pu l'effleurer du bout de ses doigts. La jeune femme qui traversait cette rue qui n'était que noirceur. La seule encore dehors à cette heure-là.

Elle était entièrement nue sous l'étrange cape blanche, fluide et très fine qu'elle arborait en cette nuit d'hiver pourtant glaciale. Elle ne frissonnait pas et ne semblait pas ressentir le froid. Malgré le vent puissant qui tiraillait sa peau pâle et faisait s'envoler sa chevelure épaisse.

Même avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient pratiquement à mi-cuisse et semblaient humides et presque gluants. On pouvait grâce au contraste délicat, unique de ses cheveux et de sa peau blanche, largement remarquer qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement, en dehors de cette cape négligemment posée sur ses épaules. Elle paraissait désorientée et perdue mais elle n'était pas paniquée et sa respiration était calme, bien qu'un peu rapide.

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement au pied d'un lampadaire qui se mit à clignoter au-dessus d'elle, provoquant de petites étincelles qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Elle se projeta en avant et tendit les mains au sol, comme semblant vouloir attraper quelque chose. Son visage portait des traits intrigués, sans pour autant empiéter sur la sérénité dont elle faisait preuve. Son esprit était complètement vide et elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Un petit chat blanc était à ses pieds recroquevillé contre le lampadaire, se léchant innocemment la patte sans faire attention à la jeune femme.

Elle se pencha davantage en avant, comme voulant désespérément toucher l'animal. Ses yeux noirs ne le quittait pas alors que ses cheveux glissèrent sur sa peau nue et sur son unique vêtement de son dos jusqu'à sa poitrine, suivant gracieusement son mouvement. Découvrant son dos. La cape tomba soudainement de ses épaules, s'écrasant au sol et laissant la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme être totalement découverte dans son dos, à la merci de n'importe quel regard.

Sur le côté droit du bas de son dos, une tâche attirait intolérablement le regard. Celle-ci représentait un cercle fermé. Parfaitement tracé, comme s'il avait été gravé au compas. Le reste de son dos était recouvert de balafres plus ou moins profondes.

Les lampadaires se mirent à s'éteindre les uns après les autres, signe que minuit venait de passer. Cela effraya la jeune femme qui pourtant avait jusqu'à maintenant été très calme. Elle se releva avec le chaton dans ses bras, alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée accroupie pour pouvoir le prendre. Cachant inconsciemment les marques dans son dos qui avaient été offerte à la vue de tous.

Son regard foncé et brillant se fixa sur la dernière lumière encore allumée alors que celle-ci semblait se rapprocher d'elle dangereusement. Elle fit, pour la première fois, entendre sa voix et grogna des sons inintelligibles. Ses yeux, semblables à de l'onyx, étaient toujours impassiblement fixés sur ce qui semblait être une voiture. Le véhicule passa à côté d'elle alors qu'elle entendit une voix d'homme en provenir.

\- Regardes ta route, t'es con, Bradley ! cria une voix de femme.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et ses passagers ne semblèrent visiblement pas apercevoir la jeune femme cachée dans l'ombre des buissons en face d'une maison. La voiture s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie, plongeant la jeune femme dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Cette dernière lâcha l'animal qu'elle tenait encore puis se mit à marcher.

Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle avait choisi d'aller. Pourtant rien ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher de prendre cette direction, vers _cette maison_.

* * *

The End !

Non, je plaisante, il y aura une suite ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme d'habitude j'espère que cela vous a plu et si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas.

Petite musique bonus : Ashes Remain - Everything Good.

Plein de bisous.


End file.
